1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to the field of mounting hardware. More specifically, the invention comprises a receiver attached to a fixed position. A detachable mounting plate can be used to mount fishing rods, lights, radios, and the like to the receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of equipment is used on fishing and recreational boats. Examples of such equipment include radios, speakers, navigation systems, lights, fishing rod holders, downrigger holders, and similar items. Many of these devices must be attached to the boat in a permanent fashion, such as by using screws. Once in position, it is difficult to remove such devices for storage. This makes the devices susceptible to theft or damage when the boat is left unattended. In saltwater environments, some of the devices may also be subject to rapid corrosion. Thus, it is desirable to provide a system whereby such accessories can be easily removed.
In addition, many accessories are only used sporadically. The prior art approach typically mounts all these devices in a fixed state, meaning that the boat becomes cluttered with a number of devices that are not actually being used. One good example would be the mounting of an interior lighting mast near a fishing rod holder. It is unlikely that the lighting mast will be used at the same time as the rod holder (since fishing is not typically done at night). A single mount which can hold a variety of different devices is therefore desirable, since it will allow the user to place only those items actually being used in position.
Multiple mounts placed around the vessel also allow the accessories to be used in different locations at different times. As one example, a portable charcoal grill must be mounted in different positions depending on the prevailing winds. Thus, it is desirable to have a mounting system which permits the location of various accessories to be changed.